Impossible
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: this has been done a million times over but i just had to do it. Crystal is at a school dance and she's just remincing about her former relationship with Gold. she's learning and growing up. T for mentioned violence.


I was at a school dance. The first one since I broke up with…Gold. Last year, He just started to be in the wrong crowd, and his friends, I heard them, **I heard them, they didn't like me, pressured him into breaking up with me! **And he did. He, he picked them over me. I cried, I screamed, I cracked, broke, shattered. I could go on and on, I thought bitterly.

_I remember years ago  
someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
_

But not that wasn't enough.

_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
_

And not once did I see or hear her him cry. He just said "Crys, I think we shouldn't drag out something as bitter and worn-out as our relationship. We're over". He'd been so emotionless and cold. I gave him my heart 5 years ago when we were 11. You never heal from something like that. Never.

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

I gave up, trying to find someone new. All his friends made it seem like I dumped him. All the girls, all the popular, hated me. Despised me. The bullied me, the slapped me and abused me. I never once complained. And he saw all I went thru.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

I once thought I saw him wince at his best friend slap me. I must've hallucinated from the blood loss that day. He never gave me a backward glance.

__

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know , I know  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

My sole refuge is my book-buddies and the library. The cared for me, tried to heal me, help me. But they knew I was beyond repair. Only one thing could repair me. Only He could. But I would never admit that.__

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

My mother told me to be wary when it came to guys, don't let it happen again, what happened between my mom and dad. But I fell to deep, and I'm to in to stand up let alone get up. He never cared about me, at all. I'm such fool!__

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy (I was happy)  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  


Now here I am, at the school dance looking, a year later, 17 years old absolutely gorgeous in a silvery-blue halter mini dress. Silver wedge heels, navy hair curled and framed prettily around my face. Face done up like a model or a doll. I could see in his eyes that I was the most beautiful girl at the dance, his gaze kept on wandering back to me.

_Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
_Gold now stands in front of me with his hand out to me. Smiling that secret smile that was always for me. He had the old look in his eyes, where he knew me from the inside out. He actually looked at me hopefully and said.

"May I have this dance, Crys?"_  
_

_I remember years ago  
someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..._

I stood up.

"No"


End file.
